


The Handler and the Hero

by hybryd0



Series: Hero-verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe-Superhero, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission almost goes very wrong, Sebastian gets a surprise visit from the very vigilante hero that saved his team.  The government expects him to arrest any vigilante heroes he encounters.  Sebastian has sex with him instead.  What the government doesn’t know won’t hurt them, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Handler and the Hero

Sebastian had a headache. Sometimes he felt like he’d never really had a headache until he was assigned to be the handler of Blam, one of the more well known government sponsored hero duos. He’d never seen a duo so prone to attracting trouble. It was like super villains were drawn to them instead of the other way around. Evans always made a joke about it, but there was nothing to joke about when Sebastian was the one that had to fill out stacks of paperwork to turn into his superiors for, well, everything. Anderson at least was a little sympathetic, as much as could be expected for a hero anyway.

Then there was the huge thorn in his side-Shadowbane. He was the bane of Sebastian’s existence was what he was. He was a vigilante, a renegade who had refused to register with the government as was mandated after 90% of the world’s population had suddenly developed superhuman abilities (Sebastian himself had developed a low level ‘know-it-all’ power as Evans liked to refer to it. He learned any skill just by seeing it done once.). The mandate was meant to help keep track of and police the new super powered individuals, especially those deemed Alphas like Anderson, Evans, and the ever mysterious Shadowbane.

By all rights, Shadowbane was operating illegally, and yet the irksome pain in the ass kept saving Blam’s hide prompting Evans to ask him to grant Shadowbane leniency. Sebastian wondered when he’d gotten so soft as to give into his charge without much of a fight or concern for his own ass should his superiors find out that he’d been capable of apprehending Shadowbane at least twice and had just let the vigilante go. He’d blame it on the puppy eyes Anderson had shot him at the same time. Damn puppy dog eyes.

“Don’t you know your face will get stuck that way?”

Sebastian tried not to let it show how much the speaker startled him, taking a deep breath to calm his jolted nerves. “Don’t you know, strictly speaking, that it’s not very polite to sneak up on people.”

Sebastian turned to watch as the shadows seemed to shift and Shadowbane appeared to step right out of the wall to lean against the opposite side of the balcony. Shadowbane’s suit was composed entirely of the shadows he mastered and his eyes were an unnatural white, though they could be completely black as well, if he was blending in. Sebastian knew that if Shadowbane didn’t want to be seen then no one would find him.

“I thought you government agents were supposed to be super alert types,” Shadowbane said without a hint of apology in his voice. His voice was deep and resonated in Sebastian’s chest. No doubt the voice behind it was something akin to Hummel, the agent assigned to Niff+1, whose voice was like listening to nails on a chalkboard in Sebastian’s opinion.

“I thought you vigilante types were smart enough not to turn yourselves in,” Sebastian shot back even though he had no intention of arresting him.

The shadows covering Shadowbane’s head seemed to melt back to reveal the face belonging to one of the most infuriating vigilantes Sebastian had ever encountered. What he hadn’t expected was for the face behind the shadows to be so gorgeous with a strong jaw and beautiful hazel eyes. The mohawk was debatably acceptable, but the confident smirk made Sebastian’s stomach swoop. Usually he was the one with the confident smirk and all the right words, but his mouth just went dry as Shadowbane gave him a heated once over.

“I saw you with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum earlier,” the vigilante revealed. “Way to crack the whip.”

The man was referring to Sebastian reaming out Blam for once more needing a vigilante like Shadowbane to watch their back when THEY were supposed to be the highly competent government sponsored team. He’d threatened them with being placed on another team, but it was an empty threat. The last team Blam had been placed on had turned into a gigantic disaster and it proved yet again that though they were trouble magnets of the worst kind they were still better off as just a duo.

“Someone has to keep them in line,” Sebastian said, leaning against the balcony railing.

The other man’s teeth flashed white in the darkness, his smirk widening into a smile. “It was hot.”

Sebastian felt his headache slowly start to melt away as his blood warmed up. It wasn’t very often that he actually had someone coming onto him. He was the predator, he was the one that stalked the clubs or bars and chose his prey. It was entirely new to come face to face with another predator-one that looked half ready to pounce.

“Is there a point to this visit? Or did you just want to gloat about saving my charges once more?” Sebastian asked, playing as if he was oblivious. As if it wasn’t obvious from that heated look exactly what was on the other man’s mind.

The smile turned back into a pleased smirk, “Although that thought is somewhat gratifying, I’m much more interested in something else.”

Sebastian crossed his arms and gave Shadowbane an unimpressed look. “I know what you want, but how do I know that what the shadows hide are worth the amount of trouble I could get in if someone found out?”

“Oh is that how it is? You want a peek at the goods before you buy in, huh?” 

“You’re sorely mistaken if you think I pay for sex,” Sebastian shot back with a derisive laugh.

The vigilante laughed softly, “Oh no, I know you have no problems getting a hook up, Agent Smythe, but don’t you ever get tired of the chase? Don’t you ever want to be the one caught?”

Sebastian shivered at the growl in the man’s voice, no longer as powerful as when the shadow’s had enhanced it, but not the girlish squeak of Hummel either. It curled down his spine and coiled in his belly. It made him think of phone sex and bringing each other off with nothing more than their voices and dirty words.

“Do you believe me caught, hunter?” Sebastian taunted, watching the other man carefully.

“Perhaps not yet.” As the man spoke more shadows melted away and Sebastian nearly drooled at the flawless, beautifully tanned skin revealed to him. There was muscle too, though that much didn’t really surprise Sebastian. Every hero knew that a fit body meant better odds against any foe. Sebastian kept his own charges on rigorous workout routines and strict diets, though he knew that they both were horrible about breaking the diet (Evans with his doritos and Anderson with his coffees). “But I have a feeling I’m getting closer.”

“What if you’re getting closer to being arrested for operating illegally?” Sebastian asked in reply. They both knew that Sebastian didn’t have the kind of equipment to catch a shadow walker and even if he did he wasn’t going to try and catch Shadowbane. Shadowbane was no fool, he wouldn’t have shown himself if he’d thought he’d get caught.

Shadowbane huffed an amused laugh. “Oh, now we both know that’s not what’s going to happen here.”

“And what is it you think is going to happen here?” Sebastian asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“It’s not what I think, it’s what I know,” the other man replied. Sebastian was mildly impressed that he’d maybe found a man almost as arrogant as himself. “And what I know is going to happen is that we’re going to go into your apartment and I’m going to strip you down. Then, you’re gonna suck my cock until it’s nice a wet. When I’m satisfied, I’ll take my time opening you up with my fingers and then when you’re begging for it, then I’m going to hold you down and fuck you good and hard and deep. That’s what you pretty boys all really want, right?”

Sebastian wanted, oh did he want, but it wasn’t in his nature to just surrender. He opened his mouth to say as much, but before he could Shadowbane crossed the distance between them and slammed their lips together. One of other the man’s hands came up to tangle in his hair to hold him in place and despite himself, Sebastian gave in. He opened his mouth to the probing tongue and let his slide out to meet it, tangling and stroking together. One of them moaned, but they were so tangled together it was impossible to tell who it was.

There was no denying what was going to happen anymore and denying it was the last thing on his mind. If the man could fuck half as well as he could kiss, then Sebastian was in for a rare treat.  
When neither of them could stand it any longer they broke apart, but as Sebastian was catching his breath, the other man nipped down his jaw to his neck where he proceeded to bite hard enough to definitely leave a mark; the kind of mark Evans would be ribbing him about for sure. Sebastian just tilted his head and let him lick over the tender spot, soothing the burn of the bite. At the same time, he felt Shadowbane’s hand drop to cup him through his pants, feeling how turned on Sebastian was.

“Oh yeah, hard for me already, baby?” Shadowbane teased, hot breath tickling Sebastian’s skin.

Sebastian snorted and pushed him away slightly. “Oh no, you don’t get to call me baby when you’re still Shadowbane to me.”

The vigilante tightened his fingers in Sebastian’s hair and growled softly, “Is that so? Well, I guess I should give you a name to scream when I make you come harder than you ever have before. Call me Puck.”

“Don’t tell me you’re serious,” Sebastian taunted, half serious and half curious what kind of reaction he would get.

Puck growled and used his hold on Sebastian’s hair to pull his head back and expose his throat. “You’ll take me serious when you’re screaming that name.”

Sebastian’s laugh died in his chest as Puck attacked his throat with lips and tongue and teeth, no doubt leaving yet another mark. He struggled to pull in a breath as Puck’s other hand, the one still cupping his obvious hard on, rubbed almost roughly. He had to remind himself that they were still on his balcony where any number of prying eyes could be watching. As if reading his thoughts, Puck pulled him away from the railing and toward the sliding glass door into his government issued apartment. Sebastian reached back and managed to slide it open so that they didn’t even have to pause in their quick, stumbling journey inside.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Puck breathed out against his skin, scraping his teeth over Sebastian’s pulse point, sending sparks dancing down his back. “Been watching you for a long time, Agent Smythe.”

“Time to put up or shut up,” Sebastian gasped out, jolting a little as Puck hit a particularly sensitive spot.

Puck growled at the taunt and the next thing Sebastian knew he was being carried over Puck’s shoulder toward his bedroom. The man moved swiftly through the darkness of Sebastian’s apartment and he was sure Puck was probably using his powers somewhat. Faster than should have been possible, Sebastian found himself back on his feet, standing in his dark bedroom with Puck’s nimble fingers working at the buttons of his shirt. He sucked in a sharp breath as Puck bent to lap and nibble down the line of his sternum as each new inch of skin was revealed.

“You’re a horrible tease,” Sebastian managed to get out. In what appeared to be retaliation, Puck bit down on Sebastian’s nipple just a little harder than was necessary. Sebastian hissed and pulled roughly on Puck’s dark mohawk, but the other man only moaned brokenly and soothed the sting of his bite with his tongue.

After that, Puck didn’t waste any time removing the rest of Sebastian’s clothes. Once Sebastian was naked, the remainer of the shadows melted away from Puck revealing that the other man wore only black boxer-briefs beneath his shadowy suit. Sebastian’s mouth went dry at the obviously impressive erection tenting Puck’s underwear. Suddenly, Sebastian wanted everything Puck had said from sucking him off to letting the other man fuck him into his mattress all night long.

When Puck hooked his fingers into the waistband of his underwear, Sebastian quickly moved to stop him. “No, allow me.” And he dropped to his knees replacing Puck’s fingers with his own. He leaned in to kiss at the skin above the band, moving along with it as he slowly pulled the underwear down. His patience wore thin though and he quickly pulled the boxer-briefs down to Puck’s knees and then let the fall the rest of the way as his eyes locked onto his prize.

Puck had a nice cock, the kind that begged to be worshiped and Sebastian had never been so eager to suck cock than he was at that moment. He placed his hands on Puck’s hips for balance and then leaned in to kitten lick at the head, feeling Puck’s hips flex almost immediately. The other man’s hands came down so that his fingers could tangle in Sebastian’s hair and all at once Sebastian just wasn’t in the mood for teasing anymore.

Sebastian opened his mouth and slowly took Puck’s cock in his mouth, enjoying the weight of it on his tongue and the taste that burst in his mouth. Puck’s fingers flexed against his scalp and Sebastian went down further, flicking his tongue against the vein on the underside. Somewhere above him, Puck let out a huff of air and Sebastian smirked to himself, determined to get a better reaction than that. Puck claimed he was going to make Sebastian scream his name, but before he was done Puck would be moaning his.

Beginning to bob his head slowly, Sebastian wrapped one hand around him and started to stroke in counterpoint to the movement of his mouth. Puck still didn’t make a sound, but his breathing was getting more labored as Sebastian continued to work him. Sebastian pulled back to swirl his tongue around the head, paying special attention to any spot that got even the slightest of shudders from the other man. He continued to stroke with his hand while he stretched the other up to pinch and flick one of Puck’s nipples.

Still, Puck remained frustratingly silent. That did not please Sebastian one bit. He wanted to hear the man lose control even if it was just for a moment. 

Deciding to just go for it, Sebastian dropped his hand from Puck’s cock and cupped his balls instead. At the same time he sank his mouth down and felt Puck’s fingers flex against his scalp again. Unlike last time, he didn’t stop. Instead he dropped his jaw and just kept going until he felt Puck hit the back of his throat. Above him, Puck stuttered out a soft moan and something unintelligible. That wasn’t satisfying enough though. Sebastian wanted to hear his name come off of Puck’s lips.

He fondled Puck’s balls and swallowed around his cock at the same time. “Oh shit,” Puck mumbled and Sebastian knew he was making progress. He shifted his hand back and rubbed two fingers across the skin behind Puck’s balls and swallowed again. “Oh fuck, Sebastian, fuck.”

The fingers in Sebastian’s hair tightened even further and then Puck was pulling for real. Sebastian pulled off of Puck’s cock with an obscene slurp and then looked up at the other man. To Sebastian’s surprise, one of Puck’s hands cupped his jaw in what was a surprisingly tender gesture for just a second long enough to be noticeable before the other man was urging him up to his feet and over to the bed.

“How do you want me?” Sebastian asked, running a teasing finger down Puck’s sternum.

The look Puck gave him was nothing less than predatory. “I want you on your back so I can watch your face as I make you come harder than you ever have before.”

Sebastian smirked, but moved so that he was laying on his back in the middle of the bed. He stretched and practically preened as Puck’s heated gaze swept over him from head to foot. Apparently approving of what he saw, Puck climbed onto the bed, but stopped just before he reached Sebastian.

“Got supplies?”

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow that clearly said “what do you think?” before motioning toward the nightstand. Puck retrieved the supplies and then dropped them at Sebastian’s side before laying himself out over Sebastian’s body. Sebastian spread his legs to cradle Puck’s body and drew in a sharp breath as their cocks rubbed together. Then Puck was kissing him again, deep and possessive, not bothered at all by the taste of himself on Sebastian’s tongue. Sebastian shivered underneath Puck as the other man rutted against him, rubbing their cocks together even more firmly.

Sebastian gasped for breath as Puck broke the kiss and shifted to kneel between Sebastian’s legs. He folded his arms behind his head as he watched Puck pick up the lube and squeeze a dollop onto his fingers. Puck leaned back down to kiss him as one finger teased at him just a little and Sebastian hissed at the touch of the cold lube on his skin. Then Puck was pushing his finger in and Sebastian’s breath stuttered just a little because it had actually been a little while since he’d bottomed for anyone and Puck ddin’t exactly have small fingers. He forced himself to relax so that it wouldn’t hurt quite as much as he’d never admit it did.

“Fuck you’re tight,” Puck growled against his lips. “When was the last time you were properly fucked?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but something hot coiled in his stomach at the way Puck talked to him. He’d never had someone try to be so overtly dominant towards him—not that he allowed that is. Something about Puck just made Sebastian almost want to surrender to him. Almost. Sebastian Smythe did not surrender to anyone.

Once Puck’s finger was in all the way he stopped as if to allow Sebastian to adjust, but Sebastian was no blushing virgin and he was achingly hard and ready to fuck already.

“Don’t fucking stop,” Sebastian snarled.

“Fine by me, babe,” Puck retorted. Sebastian groaned as Puck started to thrust his finger in and out of him, wiggling it around before pulling it out only to add a second finger. Sebastian may have hissed as both fingers were pushed back inside, but it turned into a bitten off moan as Puck seemed to find his prostate unerringly. ”That’s right, moan for me.”

“Stop talking and fuck me already.”

Puck huffed a laugh, “You’re quite the bossy bottom.”

Sebastian lifted his head up to shoot the other man an unimpressed look. “Just because I’m letting you fuck me does not make me a bottom.”

Puck grinned at him and crooked his fingers just right to make Sebastian moan and forget his indignation and let his head fall back to the bed. Despite how good it felt, Sebastian really was ready for Puck to get on with it. As if sensing that, Puck gave one more good thrust of his fingers, then pulled them out and reached for the condom. Sebastian watched as he expertly rolled it on and then slicked some lube over himself before wiping the excess lube on the blankets.

“Hey, these are expensive sheets you cretin,” Sebastian protested.

Puck just smirked at him and lifted Sebastian’s legs to hook them over his shoulders. He leaned forward, forcing Sebastian’s lower body to rise, and then he was there, rubbing the head of his cock around his hole before slowly starting to push in. Sebastian forced himself to relax through the burn of the initial push, but once the head was inside the slide felt much nicer. Though he didn’t bottom very often he still enjoyed the feeling of being filled, of the stretch of a cock pushing in.

Puck didn’t stop until he was all the way in and then he paused as if to let Sebastian adjust, just like he had with his fingers, and just like before Sebastian didn’t need it. He opened his mouth to say as much, but before he could, Puck pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back in. Sebastian gave a surprised grunt, but squeezed around Puck’s cock in encouragement and the other man made a bitten off sound before he really started to move. It was a steady pace and he seemed to expertly angle himself to hit Sebastian’s prostate with every thrust.

Sebastian couldn’t help the little noises that left him as Puck really seemed to hit his stride. Puck was strong and his thrusts were sure and powerful. It seemed like he really wanted to keep his word and fuck Sebastian into the mattress, which was just fine with Sebastian. Puck was making his own noises, hot little grunts that made the heat in Sebastian’s stomach curl up tighter and tighter.

The heat between them grew and Sebastian dropped a hand down to wrap around himself, but Puck smacked his hand away. Sebastian’s breath stuttered as Puck fixed him with an intense look and growled, “You come off my cock or you don’t come at all.”

Normally Sebastian would have protested that. The few guys he’d let fuck him had been good, but not good enough that he hadn’t needed a hand or mouth to finish off. The way Puck was fucking him Sebastian thought he might actually be able to live up to that.

“Don’t write checks your cock can’t cash,” Sebastian taunted just to rile him up. It worked. Puck let out a snarl and started thrusting even harder. Each thrust pushed him closer and closer to the edge. “Fuck, so fucking good.”

His muscles were tight and trembling and there was fire in his blood. Puck kept grunting a mix of his name and obscenities. Sebastian squeezed around his cock again and Puck moaned, seeming surprised that he’d done so. As if in retaliation, Puck’s thrusts became brutal, but each one was angled just right and Sebastian threw his head back and moaned as his orgasm slammed into him like a tidal wave. It was nothing as cliche as blacking out, but he lost his sense of the world for a minute as he enjoyed the pleasure making his body shake and tremble.

“Oh fuck,” Puck grunted out and Sebastian felt him falter and then thrust in deep one last time before stilling, except for the slight twitches of his hips. Sebastian grunted in surprise as Puck suddenly collapsed on him, but was too wiped out from an amazing orgasm to complain.

They lay there for a while, both trying to catch their breath while privately enjoying the closeness that they so rarely felt in their line of work. It was only when their sweat and Sebastian’s cum started to dry that Sebastian pushed at Puck’s chest. The other man sat up and Sebastian only winced a little as Puck pulled out. Sebastian watched as Puck got up and went into the bathroom, losing sight of the man though his highly trained senses heard him dispose of the condom. The water ran for a moment and then Puck came back.

“If you think you’re cleaning me, you’re sorely mistaken,” Sebastian told him.

Puck’s expression flickered for just a second and if Sebastian wasn’t trained to notice things like that he would have missed it. The other man shrugged and tossed the washcloth to him. Sebastian caught it easily enough and cleaned himself up as Puck pulled on his underwear.. Sebastian tossed the cloth toward the bathroom, then turned back to Puck.

“So you’re the fuck and run type, huh?” Sebastian said, taking his chance to eye Puck’s beautiful body one more time before the shadows enveloped it.

Puck smirked at him, face still visible. “Don’t tell me you want to cuddle, princess.”

“Oh, don’t even—,” Sebastian started to protest indignantly, but in the blink of an eye Puck disappeared into the shadows. Sebastian glared at the space Puck had previously occupied. “Fucker.”


End file.
